New Life
by nonoza
Summary: edward and bella slept together the night of her birthday. a while after his depature she finds out that she's pregnant. this is about her life immediately afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i wish i owned them but we can't always get what we want.**

**What?**

**BPV**

"What?" I asked with mild interest. I thought I'd just heard something utterly ridiculous.

"You're pregnant." Dr Gerandy said again.

"That's not possible," I stood up.

"I tested you twice. It's positive." He said grimly. "Would you like me to tell your father?" he looked like he was trying to help. I was awake for the first time in weeks. Boy, was it a rude awakening! How on Earth was it possible that I was pregnant? Vampires can't have children, right? Humans don't usually have sex with them either. Stupid of us never to have considered that.

"Bella?" the doctor shook me slightly.

"No, don't tell him," I started for the door.

"Are you keeping it?" he asked. I hadn't gotten that far in my thinking. Could you even abort a vampire baby? Do I want to do that, even if I can? It's a piece of Edward that I can keep forever. Forever. Will the baby live forever? A piece of Edward could torture me for the rest of my days. What do I say to Charlie? I'm in more trouble than I can deal with right now.

"I need a minute," I walked out of the door. I walked passed Charlie without a word. I hadn't spoken to him in so long he didn't even ask. I went straight to my room when I got home. I tried to think of a solution but couldn't come up with one. Charlie noticed at dinner but didn't say anything. Anxious beats dead any day.

I continued going to school. I got even more distant with everyone. I avoided the cafeteria. The less people saw of me, the better. I packed lunch and ate in my car. A few people, for example Angela, persisted. I turned my music up and blatantly ignored them. After a week I was starting to show. This pregnancy was progressing much faster than it should and explaining that to anyone would mean their death. I couldn't hide it forever though and Charlie would be the first to notice.

I was looking for answers and had nowhere to find them. I went to the meadow. It probably wouldn't help but I was out of options. I couldn't exactly ask my mom. I got lost a few times but after two days I found it. The flowers were gone. Even with the tall grass the meadow looked bare. This place didn't know Edward. And Edward didn't know me. I almost fell to my knees but something caught my eye. Something too still and white to be part of swaying, green wilderness.

I hated my heart for hoping when I saw that it was Laurent. Who stalked towards me like a prowling cat. Did he just say Victoria was hunting me? My life just got so much better. Is there anymore luck coming my way? "She thinks it's only fair to kill you, since Edward killed James," he explained to my dumb expression, "An eye for and eye."

"He doesn't love me," ouch that hurt to say out loud, "It won't be an eye for an eye." I needed him to understand the most painful part of my life in order to keep my life.

"Well then maybe she won't be as angry if I kill you." He took a step closer to me. There was no way I could outrun him but I took an involuntary step back. He was right in front of me, promising me a pain free death before I could even blink. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for death. I apologised to my child for not protecting him as well as I should have. When I didn't feel dead in a few seconds I tentatively opened my eyes. I did it just fast enough to see Laurent disappear and a massive shadow go with him. I wasn't about to ask. I was covered in mud when I got home. Luckily for me Charlie wasn't there.

I had to leave. Victoria was after me and I was pregnant with a half vampire baby. There was no way anyone would be safe if I stayed in this town. My father less so if I stayed in his house. I took all the cash I had, my chequebook, whatever clothes I could grab in my panic not to get caught and got into my truck. I filled the tank and drove without even the foggiest idea of where I was headed. I didn't even know what I would do. There wasn't much I could do about an angry vampire besides run as far as possible as fast as possible. I had no idea how I would handle a baby vampire and I had no idea how to handle my dad. He'd send out a search party for me. I hope that will not extend out of Washington. He's gonna worry himself sick. I felt guilty but what else could I do?

The first time I really took in my surroundings I was in New York. I had to find a job or I would be out of money. I had to find a place to stay that had as few people as possible. I didn't even have a high school diploma. It felt like I would suffocate. I went into the tallest building I could find and too the lift all the way to the top floor. The door to the roof was unlocked. I stepped out onto the ledge and just breathed. With my balance and a baby that kicked hard enough to bruise, this was not a good idea but I felt like I was drowning.

I closed my eyes and let my arms fall limp at my sides. For one moment of weakness I imagined the freedom death could give me if I leaned forward and let myself fall. "It won't solve anything," a voice said behind me. One mind reader is my limit and even that one could not read my mind.

"Can't I enjoy the idea for a minute?" I didn't dare turn for fear I would lose my balance.

"Maybe it'll help to talk about it," he sounded like he was reading this from a script.

"The only man I've ever loved threw me out like last weeks trash two days after I surrendered my virtue to him and left me with problems enough that I don't think I'll be alive in a month. How can saying this out loud possibly help?" I stepped back onto the roof and then turned around. I shouldn't have said all that.

"I'm a doctor," he offered when he saw that I was pregnant. If he only knew. "I get you treatment for whatever's wrong." He looked hopeful now that I was off the ledge. "Or protection, if that's what you need." He continued when he must have seen the sceptical look on my face. "Just let me help you," he continued when I crossed my arms and looked away. Victoria was not someone he could protect me from but I could do with some medical advice. The baby was half human after all, right?

"What's the craziest thing anyone ever expected you to believe?" I sat down as I asked him. He became a little uneasy but I think that had more to do with the apparently suicidal person sitting on the ledge than anything else. "The absolute craziest thing someone genuinely wanted you to believe, and believed themselves. This was a doctor. He'd probably heard things just as crazy as I was about to sound. He'd probably had all those people committed too.

"My dad once told me that I was a descended of wolves," he looked at me to see if he should continue, "And that vampires were my natural enemy. He called them the cold ones." He shook his head in disbelief and laughed a little. Well what do you know? I started laughing. I just didn't have it in me to do anything else. He laughed because he thought I was amused. In truth I was shocked. I had not believed that anything could shock me at this point but I was shocked. I stopped laughing abruptly. He must think I'm crazy already, "What if I told you that I know one part of that to be true?" he stopped laughing as soon as he saw that I was serious.

"Which part?" he smiled. I could tell he was just humouring me.

"Vampires, they exist. They aren't like people think they are but they exist," I looked him in the eyes as I said this.

"Okay," he said cautiously.

"Don't pretend to believe me. It's insulting," I told him before he continued. "My baby's father is a vampire." He almost laughed when I said this. He closed his eyes and managed to hold it in. "Look," I pulled my shirt up while he had his eyes closed. They bugged out as soon as he saw what I was showing him.

"What did you do to yourself?" he had a momentary lapse in control.

"This happens when the baby kicks. He's half vampire so he's really strong," I poked my stomach and earned myself a new bruise to show him.

"Oh my God." He couldn't tear his eyes away from my stomach. I pulled my shirt down, "Sorry." He looked away. He shook his head again.

"Still think you can help me?" I slouched because I was tired. He put his arms around my back, still afraid I would slip. Falling off this building was the least of my worries. He got up and pulled me to my feet.

"Better than anyone else can," he said with his hands on each of my shoulders. He was really tall.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I told him. He had a reasonable knowledge of vampires and still wanted to help me, a perfect stranger. I didn't even know his name.

"Charles." He walked to the door backwards looking at me, "Charles Bass."

I followed him all the way home. In my current situation, this didn't even make it to risk status.

**AN: This story is part of a series. The first story is Izzy. It can be read independently. This is not a crossover so if you recognise a name please know it ends there. Please leave me e review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twins**

**CPV**

"What the hell did you do?" Aaron screeched in my ear.

"I didn't do anything," I kept my voice low. Bella was sleeping right behind the door to our right.

"Then why are you taking in a pregnant stray, cat?" I really hoped she was sleeping.

"She is not a stray cat," I pushed him away from the room.

"You're right. She's jailbait." He was being awfully loud. "Tell me that kid isn't yours." He begged.

"I didn't sleep with her. She probably is jail bait. She's in a lot of trouble Aaron and she doesn't have anyone. I'm going to help her. That is decided. The only question here is, are you going to help me?" we stopped at the end of the hall.

"This is the last time you are dragging me into any bullshit." He pointed his finger right in my face.

"You consented," I referred to no event in particular.

"What are we doing?" he asked with contained excitement. Aaron had a flare for trouble. He just wanted it to be my idea so he'd have something to bitch about.

"We're delivering a baby," I said casually.

"Don't BS me," he leaned against the wall.

"A baby vampire," I leaned opposite him.

"I don't get it," he said when I didn't elaborate.

"You do," I told him, "It's a literal vampire baby." I could tell he didn't believe me. "You should see her stomach," I went over to a chair, "It's covered in bruises. Every time it kicks her she gets a new bruise." He looked at me through squinted eyes.

"No shit?" he fell back into a chair.

"No shit," I said. He was still sceptical. He got up and headed for her room. He wasn't known for his tact. I tried to stop him but he made it to the bedroom but froze at the door. Bella wasn't in the bed. We inspected the room and heard her throwing up in the bathroom.

"She's a bit too pregnant to be throwing up," he said as we waited for her to come back out. "How far along is she anyway?" he suddenly realised he'd never asked.

"A little less than three weeks," I said to him.

"Have you forgotten all the medicine you ever learned all those years ago?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"We're not dealing with a normal pregnancy here," I reminded him.

He laughed, "I'm beginning to think you believe what you're saying." He looked at me seriously. I shrugged. He'd get it at some point. He was distracted by a sound, "We have to get her out of here. She needs an IV before she dehydrates."

"I have an IV," I said then I knocked on the door and told Bella we're coming in.

"What are you doing with an IV?" Aaron lowered his voice as I picked Bella up off the floor.

"I'm going to treat someone before she dies," I hissed above her head. I put her in the bed and set up.

"How the hell did you even get this out of the hospital? You haven't practiced Medicine in almost ten years." He made the answer blatantly obvious even to himself. I just looked at him till he had no option but to believe it. "You stole an IV?" he asked. I just shrugged. He was making enough noise by himself.

"Bella, you have to eat something, okay?" I knelt by her bed. She nodded weakly. We tried everything. It all just came back up again. She couldn't even keep liquids down. She was dying and fast when Aaron stumbled into a solution. He literally stumbled and cut his hand in the bedside cabinet. She reached out to him.

"I'm alright," he shook his head when he saw what she was doing. She put his hand in his mouth and sucked hard. He was so creeped out he didn't even move. I was too creeped out to laugh at how creeped out he was. He finally got his hand free and held it in front of himself as though she would attack.

"Dr. Milner, could you get us ten units of blood? O-negative just to be safe." I said to snap him out of his trance.

"Unfuckingbelieveble," he whispered shaking his head as he left the room.

Have you ever watched a person drink blood? Not like you drink juice, like it was the life-blood… never mind. It's an image I would never get out of my mind, not if i lived forever. Within twenty four hours she was fine. We were trying to get to know her when she let out a small cry and held on to the bed with her back arched.

"Where does it hurt?" I got up and got closer. Aaron got up and stepped back. In his defence she did suck his blood last night.

"Don't touch it," she leaned away from me, "I think my rib is cracked. This one." She pointed.

"You can't be serious," Aaron said looking up.

"Aren't you going to tape her up?" I asked him when he made no move to get up.

"Counterproductive," he responded, "If we do that we risk pneumonia and lung collapse, from the treatment, not the fracture. It's better if we leave it alone. God knows this is trouble enough." He mumbled the last sentence. There were two more cracks the next day. Luckily all the equipment had arrived as well.

"We're going to deliver the baby," Aaron told Bella. She looked at me. I nodded reassuringly. She didn't look reassured so Aaron continued, "Thirty-four centimetres is often as good as it gets. The next time a rib gets fractured it might break off, puncture a lung, who knowa what else. The longer we wait, the more will go wrong. You seem like the type to sacrifice herself so let me tell you now, you die, the kid dies with you." He paused until she looked resigned. "This is going to be a c-section. It's as controlled an environment as we can offer in this situation. I'm going to cut through your skin and muscle with a scalpel," he held it up, "I'm going to have to cut through the amniotic sac with an angle grinder, not something I do everyday," his shoulders lifted of their own accord.

"Is the blade tough enough?" she asked with a frown.

"It cuts diamonds," I tried to convince her and us all.

"And that's about as tough as it gets," Aaron said before he put it down, "I'm going to give you an epidural. If you make it difficult for me to concentrate I will sedate you." He looked her straight in the eye so that she'd know he was serious. She didn't respond. "I have no interest in explaining the mundane stuff nor do I have the time." When she raised no complaints we moved her to the sterilised room we'd been preparing and scrubbed in the sink. The servants must be having a field day with this one. They may not have known what we were doing but they made up for that in imagination.

Bella was prepped and the time had come. I could see him panic below the cool exterior. He cut down to the sack and broke out the modified tool. This was going to be a little hard to watch. He made a clean incision but the damn sack would not move aside. We hadn't thought of that one. A head poked through and we jumped back. The baby climbed out, followed by another baby. My life was officially strange. They sat side by side and just looked at us. "Don't bite me," I said as I went to pick them up.

They seemed to understand me perfectly. I wrapped them up fed them while Aaron fixed Bella and told her she couldn't hold her babies in the trendelenburg position. She sulked for eight hours. We were like grown men who had just discovered magic really existed as we communicated with the twins, which wasn't far from the truth. It seemed that they could read minds because they knew what to respond to what we thought and could project their response straight into your head. God knows what they were getting from Aaron.

He and I sat on each side of the bed with a twin in each arm. I swear I could see them growing. Bella noticed it more because she'd been asleep for a while. After a little frowning and confusion we discovered that they couldn't read her mind but they could show her things. Slightly inconvenient but not troubling.

"What are you going to name them?" Aaron asked as though he were about to issue a birth certificate. Should he?

"This little man," she touched the twin in Aaron's arms, "Is Anthony," his eyes widened in wonder. I suppose none of us knows what it was like to try on our names.

"And this little man," she touched the wriggling mouse in my arms (who cut his eyes at me, oops), "Is Eli." I gave a surprised laughed.

"My middle name is Eli," I explained to her. She just nodded.

"You left your ID on the dresser three nights." She smiled at me.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay**

**CPV**

Recovery is often the worst part of a caesarean. Bella was no different. The amniotic sac collapsed in on itself. Aaron removed it and the placenta. She was bruised and skeletal, had three cracked ribs and was tightly stitched. She hardly had enough power to stand but she was smiling. She lit up every time the boys were in the room, which was a lot. They loved Aaron. I'm thinking that was not because he was cuddly.

Bella was resilient. She was walking around within three days. She still looked like she was a few months pregnant. The house was always filled with laughter. Bella paid for it but she didn't seem to have a problem.

"She's going to leave one day," Aaron said when we were alone. I'd thought of that but it was something we hadn't talked about.

"I know," I responded. I was in no mood for this conversation.

"She's going to leave one day soon," he emphasised. He knew something. I poured myself a scotch and sat down. I figured I'd need it. "She keeps calling some guy named Charlie."

"Oh good," I put my drink down, "That's her dad. If you weren't afraid of making friends you'd know that."

"All the more reason to stop playing house with her. She lives on the other side of the country, literally." He poured a scotch and sat down across from me. He always conducted conversation like an interrogation.

"I'm not playing house with her," I explained to him, "And she's not leaving." I picked my drink up and took a sip. Here it comes.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he mirrored my actions.

"I'm not playing at anything," I told him. I wasn't playing at anything, right?

"Consider yourself warned," he pointed with the hand that held the glass. Thank you Captain Buzz-kill.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I went out to Isabella while she was taking a walk outside.

"Sure," she smiled. She was happier than I'd ever seen her. I didn't want to burst the pretty, glowing bubble we were in.

"Are you going to leave?" there was no better way to put this.

"No," the smile disappeared, "I can't go back to forks." She looked like she would cry. I put my arms around her and she cried into my chest. "My dad's trying to find me," sob, "But he's not the only one." She fell against my chest. I carried her to the house. I lay her down on the bed and held her till we were asleep. When I woke up I was sweating. Anthony and Eli had crept in between us and were fast asleep too. They all looked so peaceful. The man in the doorway, however, did not.

_Get your ass out here_ he mouthed. I detangled myself from hot little palms and silky brown hair.

"I tell you not to play house and you go and sleep with her?" he dragged me by the wrist like a naughty school boy.

"Stop making it sound like we had sex," I pushed him down into a broom closet.

"This is worse," he hissed.

"This is nothing," I tried to get him to let go. I should know better by now.

"It's not nothing. It's a loaded double barrel shotgun. Stop playing with it." He walked out to breakfast. I went back to Bella. She'd gain some weight and her stomach had flattened out. Her hair had shine. Her eyes had light. She was actually very beautiful. I was suddenly met by deep brown eyes and a radiant smile. She kissed the twins and detangled herself. We tip toed out of the room.

We were still laughing at ourselves when we got to the dining room. "I see standards have slipped," Judge brought himself to my attention. The man picked the most horrible moments to pitch up unannounced. Bella turned her face as though she'd been slapped. Even Aaron looked down.

"Watch your mouth or I will have you removed," I calmly told him. I held Bella's hand and led her to the table. I placed her in front of me and glared from behind her. "Judge, this is Bella," I tucked her hair behind her ear, "Bella, the rude man at the table this morning is my father," I leaned down and put my chin on her shoulder, "Pay no attention to his opinions."

"Nice to meet-" She started. I pulled back her arm. I wanted to spare her this.

"Or his presence," I pulled out her chair. She sat and started eating. No one said a word. Aaron kept looking toward the hall. The boys knew better than to show themselves to anyone.

"Six weeks and not a single word," Judge said after swallowing.

"You treated my guest worse than you'd treat a street hooker and you wonder why I don't call," I replied. We had a way of communicating and ignoring each other simultaneously.

"She's been here for six weeks?" he raised his voice slightly. I could hear him cutting. I wasn't looking at him though.

"I am a grown man and that is not your business," I put my fork and knife down and looked at him, "But if you're really interested you could always ask Bella. She's sitting right here," I put my hand on hers and we looked at each other across the table.

"Young lady," he put down his knife but kept his fork in his hand and turned to her.

"Bella," she looked up at him. There's life in her yet.

"How long have you been here?" he sat up straight. This was going to get ugly soon.

"A while," she took a sip of her juice.

"Don't," I said without looking at him. He sighed and went back to his food. I heard Aaron sigh softly in what I believe was relief. Breakfast was eaten in silence after that.

"Let me walk you out Judge," I hinted. This was not going to be pleasant. I wanted to get it done and go see the kids. They must be awake by now. Life could get pretty lonely when you had to hide from everyone but three people.

"How old is she?" he looked up at the sky.

"She's legal," I said after a minute. If I told him I wasn't sleeping with her then I'd have to come up with another reason she was here.

"Jesus Christ, she's eighteen." He touched his forehead. This must look very bad, seeing as I'm thirty six. She was literally half my age. This was bad even for me.

"That's the age of consent in the blue states," I pointed out to him.

"There's nothing worse than a scorned child. When you get bored with her and put her out there's going to be trouble." He said as we descended the steps.

"She's not leaving," I told him when we got to his car.

"You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," he said as his driver opened the door, "Three failed marriages are more than enough."

I hadn't actually thought of that but it would solve a lot of problems.

"You can't be serious," he paused in the doorway. "You are _not_ marrying an adolescent."

"Unfortunately that isn't your decision to make," I walked back into the house and heard him slam his car door angrily. It was stupid of me to tell my father that without even consulting the second party involved but before I did that I had to listen to Aaron tell me what a bad idea this was and how stupid it was of me and how the papers would have a field day et cetera. Then I had to actually propose marriage to someone who hardly knew me and put it in a manner that would not make me seem like a dirty old man.

I went inside and finished my breakfast. I would need all the strength I could get to get through this day.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to all those that added me to your alerts and favourites. **

**CPV **

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Aaron shouted. There goes my right eardrum. Good thing I made this announcement when he came over to my office to pick me up for lunch.

"It's not what you think," I defended myself.

"You want to marry an infant. What part of that am I misunderstanding?" he slammed his hands on my desk.

"The part where it's just on paper. She's staying. People are going to ask questions. Judge was the first of many. Marrying her will make it seem like I'm having a midlife crisis but shacking up with her will make me look like an absolute sleaze," I explained something he'd have seen if he weren't so set against the idea.

"She could just get a place of her own," he turned down one corner of his mouth.

"I'm sure she'd manage but the twins would be heartbroken. And don't pretend not to know that," I shut down his next argument.

"What does she think of a fake marriage to a man old enough to be her father?" he gave in, "You haven't talked to her." He exclaimed when I said nothing.

"You'd be pissed if I had talked to her before I talked to you. I needed to run it by someone who could find something wrong with anything first, to check for holes," I picked up my jacket and headed for the door.

"She'll never agree. She's too naïve to get married because it's practical," he turned and opened the door. What he said sounded spot on.

"Then I'll just look like a sleaze-ball," I shrugged. We had lunch at the restaurant we always had lunch at. It was closer to my building than the hospital where he worked. I was useless for the rest of the day thinking up ways to explain this to Bella. I ended up cancelling my meetings and just going home. I kept a minimal staff now, in order to allow Bella and the twins as much movement around the house and grounds as possible.

My staff had signed non-disclosure agreements ever since they worked for me but I'd have to break a few knee caps to ensure no one said anything about month old children who could walk and talk and a few stranger things. I'd had enough women in the house for them not to even blink when they saw Bella but she always wanted to be around the twins. They were captivating, even Aaron liked them and that's saying something.

I went to their room as soon as I got home. They were playing chess and not moving the pieces. Figures. "Welcome home," Eli smiled when I'd closed the door behind myself.

"It's good to be home," I hung up my jacket and lay down between them. They were lying on the floor on their stomaches with the board between them. "Who's winning?" I asked as a joke. They laughed. It was easy to get jokes when you could see how they were meant to be funny.

"You can't marry her," Anthony said concentrating on the game. I waited for him to continue. "It's a convenient way to get people to stop asking questions and giving sidelong glances but it's also a convenient way to get us found. Sure it could be an announcement without a picture in the paper but the press would camp out on your door till they got her picture. This won't work because you're rich and people are interested in your life."

"Killjoy," Eli mumbled.

"Like this arrangement isn't going to work forever and I'm being generous there. It won't even work for a year. We can't live like this and sooner or later someone will see us. That won't be as bad as when they see us again in a month and we've aged half a year," he sat up and looked at me, "We're going to leave someday, and someday soon."

"Christ, would you lighten up? We'll figure something out," Eli sat up too.

"Like what?" Anthony challenged. His mother should have named him after Aaron and they could go into business together killing dreams.

"I don't know," I said when Eli made no answer, "But I'll find you guys a way to live without being prisoners in your own home. Maybe we could move to the country," I was only half joking.

"You're not our father," Anthony looked away from me as he said this, "Stop making our problems your problems." This hurt more than I thought it would.

"Father is as father does," Eli came back into the conversation, "If you want to stick to your argument that would be saying that Edward is our father and we've never even seem him and probably never will." It was Anthony's turn to be silent. "You're all the father I'd ever want." Eli crawled onto my back. I knew at that moment that they were my children and nothing would separate me from them.

Anthony turned his head as though he were personally offended. And maybe he was. "It's not you," he explained, "He's not being fair," he pointed to his brother.

"Anthony thinks he's saving you from the death trap that is our life," Eli explained, "Sorry to kill your dream, dear brother, but he's wrapped in this like that cologne." I could feel him moving his finger up and down my neck.

"What's wrong with my cologne?" I attempted to sit up. No luck, he had me pinned. These boys were strong.

"Nothing. It's in every room you go into. That's how deep you are in this," he said. Anthony started smiling devilishly. They pounced on me. Rolling around on the floor, I couldn't help but think that I was probably in the worst danger possible, had the most awkward living arrangement and I'd never been happier. Maybe we'd have to move to the country to get some peace and a degree of normalcy. Maybe I'd even have to change my identity. But in all that it never felt like I would lose anything.

"The marriage thing might work in the country, and will probably be necessary." Eli suddenly shot up.

"I think you're right," he and Anthony were smiling at each other. This looked like a conspiracy to me.

"Stop match-making," Aaron came through the door removing his jacket. The giggles told me that he wasn't too far off the mark. He jumped into the wrestling. I hadn't seen him play in my entire life like I had in these past weeks.

"We're not match-making," Anthony said when he'd pinned Aaron.

"Of course not," Aaron said in a patronising tone.

"You know we can read your mind, right?" Anthony got arrogant and was tripped.

"Yes and I can't help what I think," Aaron pinched his cheek, "Nor do I want to. It's too early kids, even for a fake marriage. Your hopes are reaching." He didn't feel the need to edit since they'd hear it anyway.

Eli jumped on him. "Dream killer," he shouted as he sprung. I sat up as Bella came into the room.

"What dream did you just kill?" she picked up his jacket and held it as though to squash him with it. _Don't tell her. Don't tell her. Don't tell her._ I chanted in my head.

"Dad was just proposing," _nice one kid,_ "that we become professional wrestlers." _Nice save too._ We all smiled a little too much but if she suspected anything she didn't let on.

"Dream killer," she said before she smothered Aaron with the jacket. I went to his aid but three against two was hardly fair. We wrestled until we were sweaty and tired. I went to take a shower before dinner.

Bella would become a big part of my life, I knew that. What I didn't know was how big a part that would be.

**Please Review. i'd love to know what you think of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for sticking with this story. Please leave a review so I know what you think of it. If you're not sure what to write just write "Thumbs Up" or "Thumbs Down". Please I could really use some feedback**

**CPV**

I didn't work as much as I used to. I was a parent after all. I wonder what Aaron's excuse was for cutting his hours and practically moving into our home because he always advised me of how badly this could end. I didn't want to acknowledge that. I was sure we'd work out a way for them to stay safe, even if that meant selling my business. I should have known better.

I came home one day to find Bella staring at the wall. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she lied. "Where's Aaron?" she smiled.

"Probably on his way here. I don't know why he doesn't just move in," I said the last part mostly to myself. We heard the twins laughing somewhere in the direction of the front door, "Speak of the devil," I said as we went to investigate.

Aaron had never been a child, ever. I suppose being an orphan would do that to anyone. He always had a plan for his life and he'd worked to achieve it from the start. He succeeded too. His hands were worth $4 million a year. He was a heart surgeon. He used to be a heart surgeon that lived in the hospital but now he was a heart surgeon that was home by six when he wasn't on call. Aaron had finally gotten to be a child. Maybe now he'd stop calling me one.

"Can you take the boys out for ice-cream?" Bella smiled at him. We were all shocked. Not because the boys detested ice-cream but because she wanted them taken out. "Go take in New York," she rolled our eyes at us, "It's not an opportunity that will be there in the morning. Sure, in a year people will have forgotten you. Today they won't think much of it. Take Aaron's car to the other side of town and see people."

"Let's go," the twins said dragging Aaron to the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he looked at me.

"No but it's not catastrophic either. No one is looking for the twins, even if you get into a paper and they claim some woman dropped your unknown children at your door it will be forgotten when they aren't seen again. It's not like your ex-girlfriend will give a damn." I became enthusiastic but something told me I should not offer to go. The boys saw that I was worried about their mother and thought it better not to invite me and leave her here alone.

"Not so fast," she got to her knees, "Kiss," she turned her cheek towards them. They kissed a different cheek and she hugged them tightly, "Mommy loves you." She said between them.

"And we love mommy," they said in unison. They could be cute with their mind reading when they weren't determined to be annoying. They scoffed. "And we love you too dad." They surprised tears into my eyes which I blinked back. I saw Bella wiping a stray one off her cheek, "Let's go before they turn to mush," Anthony headed for the door. "Too late," his brother went after him. Aaron ran them to the car and they were gone.

"I'm going back to Forks," Bella said when she was sure they were too far out to hear her.

"Please don't do that," I couldn't help begging, "The boys love it here-"

"They're staying," she interrupted me.

"What?" I let out in surprised confusion.

"My mother's dead," the tears started to flow steadily. I put my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry. I could come with you to her funeral," I offered.

"No," she said too loudly. "This is something I have to do by myself."

"I understand," I referred to the last part, "But I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"She haemorrhaged to death, her husband too. No one could find where the blood went." She spoke to the wall.

"Oh God," this had vampire attack written all over it, "You can't go," surely she could see where that would lead, "She would find you." I turned her towards me.

"I know," she said in a low voice without raising her eyes.

"Bella," I tried to reason with her.

"She won't stop until she finds me. Renee and Phil were just the beginning," her voice shook, "She will turn the world over looking for me and when she fins me here she'll kill my children too. This is the only way to keep them safe." She begged for understanding.

"There has to be another way," I tried to think of a plan, "Maybe someone could help you."

"The only vampires I know left and never looked back. No human being can get me out of this," she wrapped her arms around herself. "I need to go before she gets to my dad. I brought this to his door. I can't let him die," she went into her room and picked up a bag.

"Don't you want to live?" I grabbed the strap as she was headed out.

"Yes Charles, I do but I'm going to die someday and when that day comes, I don't want to take my kids and you with me," she pulled my bag out of my hand and put it on her shoulder.

"Do you remember that legend we both know?" I was reaching and I knew it.

"The one about vampires?" she stopped but didn't turn around.

"Only it's not about vampires, it's about werewolves," I said. She turned around and gave me a look that spoke volumes. "That vampire that almost killed you was running from something." It was starting to make sense to me now.

"So what do you suggest," she asked in a high pitched voice, "That I call up the Werewolf Association of America and ask them to help me?" she closed her eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. She dropped her shoulders and looked up.

"I suggest you call Jacob Black," I handed her the phone, "If there are werewolves in Forks he'll know. She blinked and shook her head. She was starting to believe me. This was a shot in the dark but it was the only shot at keeping her alive and the boys safe. I knew there was no way I could keep her here if she really wanted to go.

She picked up the phone and dialled what would be her salvation, at least from an angry, bloodthirsty vampire.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**CPV**

"Hello," she said into the phone, "Can I speak to Jacob please," her voice was still shaky. "Yes," she responded, probably confirming that it was her. "Jake," she said with an emotion I could not quite place. "Jacob, I can't do this right now. I called to ask you something." She took a quiet shallow breath. "Seen any werewolves around Forks?" she made it sound even more ridiculous than it already was. I took the phone from her.

"Jacob, this is Charles Bass." I introduced myself.

"What are you doing with Bella?" he asked angrily.

"Keeping her alive but it's a losing battle and I need a werewolf to help me," I said and he didn't respond. "Say something Jacob," I said in a strained voice. This was seeming more hopeless by the second.

"I don't know where you can find a werewolf," he said in a tone that didn't quite make me lose hope.

"Listen to me carefully before you respond," I decided to lay all the cards on the table. This was our only hope, "There is a revenge obsessed vampire after Isabella. I am a mortal man and that is not something a can fight. I know about the code of secrecy. I need you to tell me right now if you value it more than you value her life."

"I might know someone who can help her but she needs to be here in order for that to happen," I could practically see him looking over his shoulder as he said this.

"She'll be there by sundown," I told him. It broke my heart to see her go but it had to be done if she was to be free. I put the phone down.

"I can't drive to the other side of the country before the sun sinks," she yelled as soon as I'd put the phone down.

"That's why you're taking the jet," I took her bag and carried it for her. I wasn't about to argue with her right now. Apparently she wasn't about to argue with me.

"Come back to us," I said and put my arms around her.

"Stay safe," she put her head on my chest. She wasn't making promises, no matter how much I wanted her to. I watched her board and disappear into the sky. Even when there wasn't a trace of her I stared. Then I went home to explain to my children why their mother was going to be away for a little while. Little did I know, I wouldn't see Isabella again for almost two years.

**JBV**

"Where have you been?" I couldn't help sounding angry. Charlie had been going out of his mind, so had I.

"On the other side of the country," she evaded. We walked to the car I'd borrowed to pick her up from Port Angeles.

"If you were on the other side of the country how did you get here so fast?" I asked when we'd gotten into the car.

"Don't you know Charles Bass?" she raised her shoulders and looked out of the wind screen. Of course I knew Charles Bass, everyone knew Charles Bass.

"So that was actually him on the phone?" I said concentrating on the road, "So you shacked up with a billionaire and lived in luxury while we went out of our minds looking for you," I said bitterly.

"I was running for my life. You don't get to resent me or the person who took me in," I could see her eyes narrow but she did not look at me. "You can't tell anyone where I was." She looked at me for the first time that day.

"Why not?" I resisted making the comment that was on the edge of my tongue.

"You never know when I might need to disappear again and I don't want him to get hurt because of me." her eyes teared up. I couldn't say no to that face

"I won't tell anyone Bells, I swear." I put my arm around her. "And I'll protect you." I promised her.

She turned her head and said, "Jacob Black, are you a werewolf?" I just looked at her till she knew. I didn't know how she would take it. "So no one is normal then," she leaned into me and closed her eyes.

"They are, you just pick the abnormal people to get close to," I blabbed. She froze, relaxed then shrugged.

"I sure know how to pick them," bitterness crept into her tone as she said this. I didn't even have the heart to tell her not to forget him. I felt a sudden surge of anger. He abandoned her in the woods and he'd brought this on her.

"Jacob, you're shaking," she was so afraid she didn't move. I hated that I frightened her. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"I'm sorry," I apologised even for the things I did not mention. Before I knew it we were close to the reservation.

"I want to go see my dad," she said when she saw that I was turning. I didn't want to have to tell her this. It was just too cruel to all have happened to the same person. "Jacob," she said pushing away from me. "I want to go see my father."

"Charlie's gone," I told her.

"Gone where?" she frowned in confusion.

"He died this morning," I held her hand.

"No, I talked to him last night. He was fine," she refused to believe it. She was crying and shaking so hard that I pulled over and just held her. I didn't want to tell her about her mother and step father. "So that's it," she shook, "I'm all alone," so she knew. Suddenly the phone call made sense.

"I'm so sorry Bells. You've got me, okay? You've got me." I held her till she stopped crying. "Will I ever be free?" she wasn't asking me.

"I'll make you free," I promised her. And I would, from vampires at least.

**Come now, Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CPV**

I got an email from Bella just as I was about to call her.

_Don't contact me again. Remove all evidence that I was there and don't try to contact me. I know you want us to be safe but we can't afford anything linking you to me until the danger is passed. One day, when I'm free, I will call you._

As much as I wanted to ignore this order I knew it was logical. I couldn't, however bring myself to erase all traces of her. The boys cried but they knew it had to be done and we had to trust that Isabella would come back to us someday and we had to trust that this was the way forward. Her absence left a hole in all our lives but we hoped that that hole would soon be filled. We hoped in vain.

**JPV**

Bella was staying on the reservation now. She used our spare room. She seemed so sad but it didn't have much to do with the vampire trying to kill her. I'm pretty sure it was because of him. The red head was fast. She'd caught Bella's scent and knew she was here. She tried distracting us with fires and phasing attempts but we kept her well protected.

Charlie was buried in Forks cemetery, so was Renee and her husband. Bella wanted it this way. She didn't say a word at the funeral and stood next to the graves until they were filled. She spoke two words when she thought no one would hear, "I'm sorry." She scattered petals over the graves and did not leave till I came to get her.

I pulled her by the hand but she planted her feet. I didn't want to drag her away so I carried her. She cried into my chest all the way home. I lay down with her on the bed and held her till she fell asleep. I woke up to see Sam standing in the doorway. He did not look pleased. "She needed someone," I told him.

Bella wanted to go back to school. Probably to distract herself from her own life but we couldn't let her do that. It was too risky. "It's not risky enough," she said when she was told this. "Look, Victoria will not rest until she's killed me but she's not stupid. You need to open a window wide enough for her to think she can get through." She addressed Sam. I didn't like where this was going.

"You're not using her as bait," I told him before he spoke. I could tell he was seriously considering it.

"There isn't any other way," Bella spoke up, "If we don't do this then I'm going to be trapped for my entire life."

"She's right Jacob. It's a risk we have to take," Sam said.

"So what do we do?" I asked sarcastically, "Stick her on a hook and throw her in the water?"

"I'll move back to Forks," she answered.

"That's not using you as bait. It's throwing you to the wolves," I earned a few chuckles from the pack members who did not take this seriously enough.

"You can come stay with me," Bella offered.

"He can't take Victoria on by himself," Sam was against this idea. I had a feeling it wasn't just because of Victoria.

"That's the point," Bella told him, "She has to think she has a clear shot at me."

"I can hold her off till you guys get there," I told them. No one liked the plan but there wasn't much else that could be done. I lived with Bella in Charlie's house. I slept in the lounge. It was either that or Charlie's room and it was just too soon for that. I heard her cry every night. I went up to comfort her every night.

Bella spoke in her sleep about four people, only one name I recognised, Charles. Anthony, Eli and Aaron I'd never heard before. Mostly she told them either to stay or to stay away. She was evasive when I asked her about it. She told me they had helped her and wanted to help her some more but she did not want them in this mess. It sounded reasonable but something about it was just off.

The more time passed the more depressed she got. The pack called off patrols until finally the vampire ceased the day. I heard her break down the front door and went downstairs before she could come near Bella. I heard her calling Sam. I phased inside the house. There was no other way to keep her from getting Bella. Holding her off was harder than I had imagined.

By the time the pack had arrived I had a fractured shoulder. We took her down collectively but when it was done the house was completely wrecked. It wasn't anything we couldn't fix. The pieces were burned in the back yard. Bella wanted to torch them herself. I'd also want a piece of someone who'd killed both of my parents.

She sat in her room afterwards and stared at the wall. "You can't stay here tonight," I said from the door.

"Is there any place I can say without doing damage?" she asked tearfully.

"Don't do this to yourself Bells. It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame anyone-" I got out before I could think.

"Don't," she begged me, "Let's not do this please. I am exhausted. I just want one night of peace. Just one night to be a teenage girl with petty problems," she wiped the tears away.

"Come stay with us tonight," I offered. She'd been through too much to be alone. We drove down to La Push. The pack was celebrating. Bella didn't feel like it and neither did I.

We sat in my room and talked about times when life was simpler. Maybe it was some type of coping mechanism. Her laughter was shallow and superficial but at least it was there. I don't know what came over me but I kissed her. She didn't resist. Looking back I think she just wanted to escape from the last year's events and I should have known better. But at that moment all I could think of was that moment.

I'd thought about Bella this way too many times. I was a ravenous wolf. She didn't object to that. She was just as desperate as I was. Maybe not for the same thing but it certainly manifested in the same way. She insisted on condoms, she was responsible even in this state of madness.

When I went to sleep that night I was happy and she was comforted. The next day I would be fraught with guilt and she regret. 

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It baffles me that I could be added to alerts and favourites but not merit reviews.**

**Sam's POV**

The leech was taken care of and hopefully no more would come around here. Now we had to fix Charlie's house before anyone saw it in its current state. I picked up members of the pack in my truck. We couldn't go there in wolf form. It would be suspicious if we just appeared and disappeared. Embry, Jared and Quil ran into the Black's house when we go there to pick up Jake. He emerged from his room in wearing sweats and Bella's scent.

"What did you do?" I asked him even though I knew very well what he'd done.

"What does it smell like he did?" Paul burst through the door.

"Would you guys keep it down? She's in the next room," he hissed.

"This can't possibly end well," I told him but he wasn't listening to me. He was whistling. "We have to go repair the damage to the Swan house." I tried to get his attention. He just nodded, smiling.

Paul looked out the window and whistled.

"What is it?" I went over to him.

"That hot piece of ass that just arrived in La Push," he stared intently. I just looked at him. It would be useless to tell him not to speak like that. They hide behind my imprinting on Emily to avoid any advice on being more respectful to women. "And she's headed this way." He smiled and went to stand by the door. "Maybe she'll invite me to the house warming party."

"Jacob can get the door in his own home," I pulled him the shoulder, "Get away from there."

Jacob cheerily went to the door. He opened it then froze. The girl forgot what ever it is she had come to say at the intensity of his gaze. "Can I come in?" she asked shyly.

"Of course," he opened the door with too much enthusiasm and stood aside. His eyes stuck to her and would not leave her face, no matter how often she looked away. No one in the room could miss what had just happened. The girl delivered a message for Billy from her father. None of us were really listening. We were thinking about what this meant for the girl in Jacob's room right now.

Hannah, as I later found out her name was, was as taken in with Jacob as he was with her. This is why I hadn't wanted him with Charlie's girl. Bella came into the very quiet room fully dressed with her overnight back slung across her shoulder. At least she could make a quick getaway. She caught on to what was happening so fast that she didn't even greet us. She looked from Hannah to Jacob and said, "Man, I feel cheap."

This broke through Jacob's current state and Hannah saw the implications as well. She gave him a look of disgust and said she had to go. "No, stay," Bella went around them, "I'll go."

"Bells," Jacob grabbed her hand to stop her walking out.

"You can't fix this Jake," she stopped and pulled her hands from his slowly and forcefully, "And let's face it, it doesn't need fixing. Things are as they should be right now." She stepped in front of Hannah and said, "Stay, it's more than you think. Just listen." Then she turned and addressed me. "Fix the house then sell it. Give the proceeds to charity or start a trust fund for the pack, whatever tickles your fancy. I have to go to where I should be. My life isn't here anymore."

"Back to the city that never sleeps then?" Jacob said in the most humorous manner allowable in such a conversation.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Isn't Charles Bass middle aged?" Paul blurted about the only place in New York she could possibly go.

"It's not like that," she rolled her eyes.

"We won't judge," Jared smiled, "Age is nothing but a number."

"An important number," Paul mumbled. I don't think anyone without werewolf senses caught that. Those who had them smiled broadly.

"It's different," she slung her bag over her shoulder, "But you don't have to believe me." She turned for the door.

"Be happy Bells," Jacob slowly pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Goodbye Jacob," she said into his chest. She said this like she knew something we didn't, and she didn't. Unfortunately something darker loomed on the horizon. We would not see Isabella for ten years and by that time she would be altered so greatly that there would be no traces of the girl she was now. None of us thought the change was for the better but that didn't stop her from helping us when no one else would. "He's a riot," she raised her brows at Hannah and laughed all the way to the car.

We drove her to Port Angeles. Paul kept the ride from being awkward with his big mouth, which I am sure it would have been. We didn't linger after we'd dropped her off.

**CPV**

For almost two years I waited for Bella to call. After so long a wait she did something better. She came home.

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: You probably think I'm silly for leaving the story where I did. It continues. I'm telling this story in instalments. The next one is The Billionaire's trophy wife. It may feel a little redundant in the beginning. I wanted people who hadn't read this one to understand it. I hope you like it as much as you like this one. I hope you review more. **


End file.
